Angry German Kid
The Angry German Kid (Leopold Slikk) is a hyperactive kid who gets angry at slow computers. He likes chocolate and sausage eggs. Rivals *Aggravated Russian Child *Mad American Young'un *Irritated Chinese Urchin *Furious Romanian Pipsqueak *Frustrated Italian Teenager *Upset Mexican Toddler During the War on T.O. 2017-2018 # Leopold was watching [[Bartek Zaraza|'Bartek Zaraza's']] films until he saw 1 of his reported films. He went to [[Bartek Zaraza|'Bartek Zaraza's']]' '''Computer Shop and he entered his computer to defeat the person who reported his film. Then he met his best friend 'I.M. Meen. When '''Leopold was coming to the Center of Evocity, [[I.M. Meen|'I.M. Meen']] was trying to find his worst enemy Giygas to defeat him once and for all. [[I.M. Meen|'I.M. Meen']]' '''helped the '''Leopold' to defeat the person who reported Bartek Zaraza's 'film. # Then '''Leopold '''and 'I.M. Meen 'came to 'Eli's lab and they defeated the army of robots with I.M. Meen's 'friends (including 'Weegee). And they escaped at the end of fight. # Then they came to Ravenholm and they defeated army of Zombies (at the end the Zombie Leader) # Then they found the car and drove through the coast and robots caught them to Nova Prospekt. # I.M. Meen 'wanted to call his friends but he had no phone. At the break time they came for eating. 'I.M. Meen '''reminded about his magic powers and they escaped but with big alert. # To escape fast '''Leopold and I.M. Meen '''decided to take a fast plane on the closest airport to Evocity. So they started to defend the airport until the plane will come, # They sat in their places in the plane and they saw that in this plane there was a big adventure. Then they saw army of robots coming behind the plane. '''Leopold hode in the plane. '''I.M. Meen '''was fighting with robots with using magic. People won and they landed. '''Leopold '''came back to his house. During the Age of Chaos: 2014-2200 Leopold sided with the pures during the Form Wars and managed to finally annihilate his parents and his cruel teachers but spared his siblings including Leonard alive. After Gaston and his allies failed to seize the Hylian throne at the end of the war, Leopold was given the province of Koridai by the victors (pures), which coincidentally he lived when he moved from Germany and Earth before the war began. Thus he was crowned and titled as King Leopold Slikk I of Koridai, thus restarting the Slikk dynasty, that abdicated in 1907 after the Koridians won the Koridian Revolution and forced the royal family into exile. During the Second Hylian Civil War, Leopold mobilized his new forces against Gaston and his friends and won several victories, including the Battle of the Koridian Sea where his forces successfully annihilated Gaston's navy with the help of the Templarian Republic. Then he annexed Gamelai after Bizzaro Link offered him to do something with the upset region and renamed his nation as The Kingdom of Gamridai of both provinces. During The Poopocalyspe of 2019, Leopold fled to Hyrule City along with his entire family after Gamridai was devastated by the Trolls, But they returned after Squad Allah and Morshu fend them off and keep them away from both Koridai and Gamelai. In 2020, when Gaston invaded Hyrule in an uprising against Cyborg King, Leopold was alerted and called for mobilization of the entire newly independent nation and an iron fortress was built and sealed inside the capital city, successfully fending off Gaston's French armies. However, much of Gamelai was lost and Leopold kept only the northeast coastline. When King Harkinian became King of a reunified Hyrule after Gaston was captured and imprisoned at the Hyrule Cryogenics Center, Gamridai felled and split back into Koridai and Gamelai, Afterwards, Leopold and his family fled to Wales to live with Fari and Marty Hopkirk for five years before returning to Hyrule in 2026 to stage an unsuccessful coup against Evil Link, however that backfired and he was imprisoned in the Hyrule Cryogenics Center for a year, but they escaped after a fire destroyed the cooling and freezer systems, also releasing Eegeew, Doc Brown, Billy Mays and others. Leopold then stayed in London, United Kingdom for 13 years, but his clone was pretender to the Koridian throne and Leonard, who was much younger than him was his heir. in 2040, his clone and Gaston thinked that Birdo and Yoshkins, whom they assume ruler over Hyrule several years after Leopold went into exile, were ruling too much and were unkind to him. So he asked the HEVS to lead the fight to return Hyrule to Gaston. Leopold, who now likes Harkinian joined the heroric forces, seeking an opportunity to punish I.M. Meen for what he and the clone of Leo had done to his Unreal Tournament game 30 years ago when they h cartridge and killed it. He continued to fight in the third civil war until he died at the age of 71 on March 9th, 2065. His body was frozen and preserved in the newly opened Koridai Cryogenics Center for 3 decades until Blue Yoshi revived him at the near end of the war, although his age was deprogressed to 15, the same age he was when he was a troublemaker. Then he returned to rule over Germany for eternity, however, his son Leopold II (2058-2106) had taken over the country after his only death and ruled like his father until 2102 when he died. Like his father before him, Leo II was cryogenically frozen and preserved in the KCC for 7 years (2103-2109) until he was later revived by Blue Yoshi and then he and his father (Leopold I) went on to the fight that will end Oiram, Ihsoy, Gay Hitler once and for all. Triva *He likes King Harkinian. Category:Germans Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Temperamental Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Males Category:Dead But then Revived Category:Teenagers Category:People in the Form Wars Category:Loud Category:Pure Allies